rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dovahn the Grey
Dovahn the Grey is the bastard son of Maquitus the Mad , a Fremennik conquerer that was of Aren blood, and Eawynn, a skilled elfish herbologist. Dovahn is portrayed by the player Emyris Bayne, who declares Dovahn as what he calls, "the Rogue Aren", seeing as Dovahn has nothing in common with the Arens besides the fact that he has Aren blood, as well as the Aren Curse passed down from his father. Otherwise, the other Arens don't even know that Dovahn exists. Dovahn himself is a protagonist, yet when in the form of "Garr", he is not to be trifled with and is dangerous, not only to others, but to himself... The Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren, including Dovahn, has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Dovahn was cursed with a single curse: * Dual personality: Dovahn has a split personality; the second personality, "Garr", being a brutish creature with a taste for blood. History Birth Dovahn was born as the illegitimate son of Eawynn, an Elven herblologist and Maquitus the Mad in Year 96 of the Fifth Age in the Elven land of Tirannwn. Life in Tirannwn Dovahn was mostly raised by his elder half-brother, Aerowynn trained Dovahn in the ways of Crystaline magic and taught him of the Runes used by the mortal races of Gielinor. Soon enough, he became a Ranger; a warrior of Tirannwn. When Dovahn aged, he realized he was not a full elf, but a half-elf. This was when Dovahn began his quest, leaving the gates of Arandar to meet his true father. Aerowynn vowed to Dovahn that he would always be there for him if Dovahn ever wished to return to the Elven homeland. Dovahn's Curse After leaving Tirannwn, Dovahn's vision became a blur. The next thing he remembered was finding himself feasting on the fresh carcass of a goat. He looked down at his robes to find they had been stained with blood, ruined. He looked up to see a caravan. This is when he passed out. He awoke to find he was in a cot, dressed in strange robes. He looked to his left to see a young Kharidian woman wiping Dovahn's brow with a moist cloth. She smiled as he woke. "We were afraid you would not awaken, effendi." "Where am I?" Dovahn would ask. "You are in the gypsy caravan of extraordinary beings. We call ourselves the Esseri Stupefacenti...I am known as Khaysha..." Khaysha turned out to be a seer, one of the people in the troupe was even a werewolf who's family crossed the Salve before it was blessed. They took Dovahn in upon working out tha he not only had a dual personality, but was massively skilled in crystaline magics. Dovahn travelled with them for months, their shows spanning from Ardougne to Yanille, then to Catherby, all the way to the Eastern Lands before Dovahn asked Khaysha about his abilities. She confirmed he was a half-elf, but also an Aren. Dovahn then left the caravan to find the Arens, to perhaps cure his dual personality disorder. When he found them, he learned of their malicious ways of theft, deceipt, murder and betrayal. He disappeared from their sight for a long time, having been able to control his transformations into the being he calls "Garr" via an ancient Eastern meditation method. The Arena At this time, Dovahn had adopted the name Dovahn the Grey, becoming a wanderer. Dovahn was traveling through the wilderness when he was attacked by wildmen. Dovahn then became Garr, fighting fire with fire. He fought savagely before being struck unconscious. He awoke to find a spellcaster pressing his hand on Dovahn's forearm, muttering an ancient phrase. Dovahn winced in pain as the visage of a dragon appeared. This was the brand of the Arena, forcing him to stay within the premesis of the Arena. He was forced to fight his fellow men and women, killing several of people against his will. This is when he met Khaysha, the woman from the gypsy caravan that he became a part of after he left his home. She informed him that the entire caravan was forced to fight one another, Khaysha being the last surviving member of the caravan, other than Dovahn. Soon they began to form a resistance against the Arena patrons. Dovahn became Garr during the resistance, tearing down the Arena itself, one wooden pillar at a time. Once the Arena was torn down, Dovahn wandered through the ruins, eventually found Khaysha's body, thus realizing she had not survived the resistance. He wandered away from the Arena, bearing the dragon brand beneath his forearm as a reminder. The Arcane College Unbeknownst to his fellow Arens, he is currently a student and researcher at the Arcane College, attempting to duplicate runic frequencies and tones via musical instruments. Personality Dovahn is generally kind, compassionate, has a soft spot for crippled beasts, though when angered due to any friend of his being threatened, he may become "Garr", a malicious beast that will kill any enemy that crosses his path. Due to meditation techniques, Dovahn is able to control Garr, so long as he does not feel anger or thoughts of vengence around his enemies. Garr Garr is the secondary personality of Dovahn, as well as his worst enemy, a symbol of all things Dovahn stands against. It is unknown if, one day, Garr may take over Dovahn completely. However, Dovahn learned how to control Garr through a meditation technique, only allowing him to come out when most threatened. However, as Garr represents everything that Dovahn stands against, including Aren morals and Ideals, if he were to fight against fellow Arens, once he becomes Garr, he must fight on their side. Combat Style In his natural state, Dovahn uses all three combat styles; Ranged, Magic, and Melee. As "Garr", he usually uses melee, via his scimitars, or his bare hands to kill his enemies. Listed below are his weapons of choice. Weapons *His bow *A staff *A wand *Two elfish scimitars Opinions on Acquaintances From Tirannwn *Eawynn: "My mother, she can barely stand to look at me. I love her as every son should." *Aerowynn: "My half-brother, he raised me and taught me everything I know. I love him as a brother and mentor." From the Arcane College *Sam Noctis: "The head of...well, the head of something in the Arcane College. He was the one who accepted me into the College. He seems a decent man and so far, I respect him."''' *Arthur Ironarm: "Dwarven/Human hybrid, a fellow researcher at the Arcane College, I don't know a lot about him, only that he shares my opinion on the Chaos Dwarves. It is possible the two of us may become more acquainted in the near future..." *Silvaris: "A fellow researcher at the Arcane College, he may be part Fae, seeing as he can go to and from Zanaris freely. I can forsee the two of us as friends in the future" From the Arena *Gamsey Mulvaris: "He taught me how to act, how to lie, he was a good friend of mine. I was forced to kill him, forced to become Garr, as I was with all of my opponents back in the Arena." *Harkaero Bilaraki: "I can't say I knew him too well, but he did teach me a thing or two. He was a writer, and I liked him before I...Garr...was forced to kill him in the Arena." *Gourami: "An inland siren, she seemed nice. I will never forgive Garr, let alone myself, for what I did in the Arena..." *Sticklegs: "Goblin, kind of annoying, killed him in the Arena Miscellaneous *Lord "Raven" Emyris Bayne: "Mahjarrat Half-breed, seems trustworthy...so far..." Known Family *The Aren Family = Related by Blood *Maquitus the Mad = Father (Deceased) *Aerowynn = Half-Brother *Eawynn = Mother Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Good swordsman and ranger *Powerful Mage *Can use both crystalline and runic magic *Intelligent Weaknesses *Bad tactician *When he is Garr, he cannot harm other Arens *His loved ones when placed in danger Trivia *Ambidexterous *Dovahn's curse is based on the book, "The Curious Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" *Dovahn's Father, Maquitus the Mad, was barely known to anyone on the eastern side of White Wolf Mountain, even to the other Arens. Due to his bestial and barbaric nature, he was killed by the warriors of Relleka twenty years ago. *Maquitus was 30 when Eawynn became pregnant, meaning that Maquitus died at the age of 84 Category:Aren Category:Half-breed Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:Cursed Category:Modern Magic user Category:Serenist Category:Fremennik Category:Bastard Category:Mysterious Characters